Tim's 'accident'
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: Tim gets injured and Nightwing wants to know how. Has Wonderbird! Rude and crude humor so it's rated a very high T for that reason and because I'm paranoid. Tim and Cassie are about 18 or 19 in this story. More description inside. Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries. Please check out the story, I hope that you enjoy it! :D
1. Tiny Tim

_Author's Note: Here's some wonderbird stuff, they're pretty cute together! Just to warn you this does have crude, rude, and lude humor and is rated high T for a reason. Keep that in mind if you go on to read this. Just humor and references that are high T worthy, if anybody thinks that I should up the rating then I could but I think that this is just high T worthy. And the background is that Robin (Tim Drake) has gotten injured and Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is harassing him. Also Tim and Cassies are like 18 or 19 when this is set. And Wally is alive in this! I hope that you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I'm just writing a fanfic, so I own nothing, please don't sue me. _

"How in the _hell _did you get these injuries?" Nightwing said as he looked over the list of injuries again. "I mean just, holy crap Tim! What were you doing?"

Tim winced as Nightwing said this, it wasn't _that_ bad was it? He decided to speak his thoughts.

"It isn't that bad though is it?"

"Tim you have a dislocated shoulder, a fractured arm, a bruised pelvis, a mild concussion, and three cracked ribs. It's pretty bad so I'm going to ask again, how did this happen?"

"Come on Dick, it was just a goofy accident." Tim said as he began to think back on how he had gotten the impressive amount of injuries. Totally worth it! At least that's how he felt about it right now.

"What kind of accident does this? You're so badly injured that we'll have to start calling you Tiny Tim!"

"Hey! I don't have anything broken and my legs are fine."

"Fine, rain on my holiday nickname parade."

"I will thank-you very much."

Nightwing's face had his standard grin on it from the banter between him and his brother but the grin soon disappeared and was replaced with a serious look as he leaned closer to Tim. Tim, who was lying in the infirmary of the team's base with nothing but a pair of boxers on for some reason. Nightwing was still trying to figure out what had happened, he had been hanging out at the hideout when Cassie had flown in, very distraught and panicked, while carrying an unconscious Tim Drake who was in nothing but his boxers.

It took a while for Nightwing to calm Cassie enough to where she could talk coherently and even then she seemed to upset to say what had happened, Nightwing knew that Tim would need a calm and stable environment in order to be treated so he had sent Cassie to get some coffee and food from a coffee shop that was a few minutes away. Nightwing had managed to reset Tim's shoulder already which was the reason why Tim had woken up. Now he was trying to figure out what had happened but Tim was being a solid block on the investigation.

"Come on Tim, you know that you can trust me."

"I know that I can but this is pretty personal."

"So it involves Cassie?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You said it's personal and she flew you in here while you were in nothing but your boxers, not that hard to deduce."

Tim went slightly silent at this and blushed a deep _deep _red. _Ah-hah! _Nightwing thought to himself. _So I've hit a nerve! _

"I knew that Cassie was involved!"

"Alright fine, yes she was involved but it's not her fault, it was a complete accident!"

"She did this to you?! Why?! Cassie would never hurt a teammate like this, and she definitely wouldn't do this to her boyfriend."

Tim blushed at this again, no matter how long he and Cassie dated the thought of being her boyfriend still made butterflies float in his stomach and still made him turn bright red. Him as a boyfriend had just always felt alien but when it came to Cassie he didn't mind the thought, it just made him a bit nervous... in a good way though!

"Ya, it was just an accident alright?"

"Alright, explain."

"Well you know how she had been on that one assignment for about a month?"

"Ya."

"And how we didn't see each other for a while because of that?"

"Ya."

"Well when she got back from that assignment we were really excited to see each other."

"Oh god, please don't tell me."

"And well we were _really _excited to see each other and got a bit carried away."

"Wait, so you're telling me that Cassie did this while you two were having sex?"

"Yes." Tim's face was as red as his Robin uniform now and he wasn't meeting Nightwing's eyes. Then he heard Nightwing's loud laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hahahaha! That ha ha is freaking hilarious!"

"Hey, this is a serious issue."

"Haha, ya, sure it is, I can tell that you two take you sex very seriously! Hahahaha! Ha haha ha!"

"Come on Dick, quit _being _a dick about this."

"I bet that's what Cassie said!"

"Hey!"

Nightwing's laughter died down and he put a hand on Tim's good shoulder.

"Listen, you two need to try and be more careful, I get that Cassie's got super strength but she needs to make sure that she controls it. As cool as it would look on a tombstone, 'She broke Tim during sex' wouldn't be a fun way to go."

Tim let out a slight laugh at that. "Ya, thanks, usually she does but since we had gotten used to seeing each other a lot then we had a while without each other I guess that we both got a little carried away."

"Make sure to wear protection."

"I'm not going to wear armor during sex."

"Not that kind of protection little brother, the adult kind." Nightwing said as he ruffled Tim's hair. Tim blushed at this.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty."

"Well if you need any just ask me, I've usually got some that you can use."

"Thanks Dick."

"You're welcome little brother. Be safe." Nightwing stood up to let Tim get some rest but stopped before he left the room as Tim spoke up.

"Hey Dick."

"Ya?"

"You aren't going to tell anybody about this are you?"

"Of course I'm going to tell everybody."

"What?!"

Nightwing laughed as Tim's face took on a massive look of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding, I'll probably just tell Wally so that somebody can help me tease you about this."

"Thanks Dick, goodnight."

"Goodnight little brother, be safer next time."

"Thanks Dick, I will, goodnight."

_Author's Note: Yes there will be a chapter 2 with Cassie in it and probably some Dick and Wally teasing Tim about what happened. I hope that you enjoyed this! If you have any ideas, opinions, requests, suggestions, critiques, etc. then please leave them in a review or private message me. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it! And I'll see you in the next chapter! :D_


	2. Why? Just Gauze

_Author's Note: So here's the next part, Cassie comes back with coffee and decides to talk to Tim about what happened. This will be a bit more serious in the beginning but will have some comedic relief by the end of the chapter, also this is going to be the last chapter. An there is going to be a LOT of sex references so get ready, if you don't like that stuff then don't read, it's not M worthy but this is definitely a high T, I can up the rating if anybody wants me to though. You have been warned! Enjoy! :3_

_Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of this, I'm just writing some fanfiction, I own nothing so please don't sue me._

Tim was lying down, still in nothing but his boxers but he did have a cast on his arm that Nightwing had given him and had some gauze wrapped around his body where his cracked ribs were. He was resting when Cassie flew back in with coffee, she still looked kind of shaken up but she had calmed down a bit, it looked like the coffee run had helped her calm down just as Nightwing had planned. Tim sat up when he saw her and let out a slight groan when she hugged him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Upon hearing him groan she backed up and more tears came down. She set down the coffee and began wiping her face.

"Tim, I am _so so so so SO _sorry that I did this to you!"

Tim got up and brought her her into a hug with her head resting on his chest.

"Hey, it's okay Cassie-"

"No! It's not okay, I hurt you and I didn't even bother to make sure that you were alright while we were doing what we were doing!"

Tim rested his head on hers and spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Cassie, it's not your fault, we were _both _pretty excited to see each other and we _both _lost control and weren't thinking, heck I didn't even feel or notice any pain until after we were done and then I passed out."

"Because of how badly I hurt you, I'm a terrible girlfriend! I-I-I should have noticed that something was wrong or what I had done _before _you passed out!"

"But nearly the second before I passed and started groaning in pain you picked me up and started to take me to Nightwing to get treated, you were helping me the instant that you knew something was wrong, that definitely counts for something."

"I guess but I shouldn't have hurt you in the first place!"

"It was an accident, I know it and you know it, we were both really excited to see each other and got carried away and we forgot about your super strength, we'll just have to be careful next time."

The tears had stopped and she was looking at him, she seemed to be calming down.

"Are you sure that you're okay Tim?"

"Ya, I'm okay."

A smirk appeared on Tim's face.

"My girlfriend broke me during sex, most guys would be proud of that!"

She flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh so you want me to break you more often?"

He wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a seductive manner but only succeeded in making Cassie laugh.

"Most definitely, it tells me that I'm doing something right."

"Or something wrong."

The pair laughed at that then Cassie helped Tim get back to the infirmary bed. Cassie went to go pull up a chair but Tim pulled her down to where she was laying next to him, the bed was small so the two were basically laying on top of each other but they didn't mind. In fact they kind of liked it, they definitely liked it when they started kissing, they were actually getting quite passionate. Cassie wrapped her arms around Tim's shoulder, making sure to check her super strength, while Tim put his hands on either side of her hips. They began to make small noises too and were starting to get a bit heated… until Nightwing coughed.

The pair separated, well as best they could in the small bed. The pair blushed as Nightwing stared at them then they noticed Wally, who was right behind Nightwing, start laughing about it.

"Oh my gosh, you need to watch out Tim, you don't want to get broken again."

Nightwing spoke up with a disturbed look on his face.

"Little brother I love you a lot and Cassie you're great but I don't want you two having sex in my hideout, save it for the watchtower or your homes or _anywhere _but here. You guys can do it on a park bench if you want, just not here."

Wally put his arm around Nightwing's shoulders.

"Oh come on, chillax Dick, Artemis and I didn't care whenever you and Zatanna did it in our guest room, well I didn't at least, Artemis burned the sheets after that."

This got Nightwing to blush slightly as he tried to defend himself from his best friend's accusations.

"Hey! Zee said that her spell would make sure that we didn't disturb you two!"

"Which one because I know that you two use spells during sex."

"It was one time! Can't you let it go already?"

"No! When I walked into the room you two were floating and shit, well she was floating, you were on all fours" Wally winked at Cassie and Tim and fake whispered to them "No surprise there!"

"I heard that!"

"I know, you were supposed to!"

Needless to say Tim and Cassie were laughing at all of this and Wally was too. Nightwing was getting a bit annoyed at this and tried to turn the tables.

"Well at least I wasn't handcuffed to the bed with an apple on my head!"

Cassie tried to hide her laugh at this but it just turned into a loud snort which made Tim start laughing, very loudly, once he caught his breath he spoke up.

"What the hell Wally?"

"It was Artemis' idea and it was a one time thing, she ended up missing and cut my ear by accident."

Nightwing laughed at this.

"Ya, it was pretty funny, he had to put a band-aid on for like an hour while it healed, apparently his fast regeneration doesn't work as well on ears."

Wally got an evil grin as he heard gauze.

"Speaking of gauze weren't we supposed to tease Timmy about how he got his gauze?"

A look of realization came onto Nightwing's face at the mention of this.

"Oh ya! So Timmy let's talk about this."

A look of horror came across Tim and Cassie's faces as they realized that it was their turn. Wally noticed this and sped over, putting his arms around the young couple with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, it's just some good-natured ribbing, I can see that Tim already had some ribbing done to him."

The pair groaned at the pun. Nightwing spoke up while looking at a notecard that was probably a list of jokes about the situation.

"So Timmy do you make sure to use condoms because if you don't then you should, they're great protection." The young couple groaned again while Wally laughed.

"Nice one man!"

"Thanks, oh! Here's another one! So I've got to ask if this is what happened to you what I can't imagine the poor condom!"

Tim blushed a deep red at this one while Cassie spoke up.

"It held!"

Wally let out a laugh at this one. "Of course it did, the bat family always has top grade gear, especially when that gear is holding their equipment."

Nightwing laughed at this and high-fived Wally.

"Only the best for us!"

"So do batcondoms have little bad symbols on them?"

"Well mine are Nightwing themed so they just have little birds on them, I call them Nightcondoms."

"That just sounds weird" Tim said. Wally grinned at this and proceeded to make Tim regret drawing attention to himself.

"Oh! Yours would have little R's on them for Robin and you could call them Robin Rubbers!"

Nightwing spoke with a grin at this.

"Nah, Cassie is the only Robin Rubber here."

Cassie blushed at this and Wally's mischievous grin grew even wider.

"So do you think that she uses her lasso on Tim?"

Nightwing put a hand on his chin as though deep in thought.

"Hmmm, Timmy does seem like the type, so Tim do you enjoy a good lassoing from her."

Cassie grinned while Tim blushed even worse.

"Ya,he does. But his fetish for it isn't anywhere near your fetish for Zatanna speaking backwards, I swear whenever she does that I can see you straining against your suit."

Nightwing blushed a little while Wally and Tim tried to hold their laughter back untill they were red in the face too, of course they were no where near as red as Nightwing. Cassie decided to apply just a bit more teasing so that Nightwing could learn his lesson, nobody made fun of an Amazonian and her adorably shy boyfriend without taking some jokes themselves.

"Hey, and I thought that Timmy was Red Robin."

This made Wally and Tim bust out laughing and got a grin from Nightwing.

"Well played Cassie, well played, I've got to say, you two are pretty darn funny and I'm happy that you two are together." Nightwing's face turned a bit more serious as he said this and this made Cassie give a small smile.

"Thanks Dick, we're happy to be together. too."

At this Wally got up from his place by the couple.

"Well this was fun but it's getting late and Artemis is probably mad at me for ditching in the middle of the night, see ya!" As he left, the other three all shouted "Bring back an apple" and laughed as they saw his face turn as red as his hair before he sped off. Nightwing flashed the couple a grin as he went towards his room.

"See you guys, goodnight and if you need to come here for more help, come on, I know how prickly Batman is about bat family members doing it." With a grin he left.

Cassie settled down next to Tim who grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing there's no chance for a second round."

"Nope but we can cuddle."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her as the pair drifted to sleep.

_Author's Note: Well there it is, I know that this is pretty dirty but you were warned. I hope that you enjoyed this! I love wonderbird! So cute! :3 Anyways I really enjoyed writing this, maybe I'll write another. I hope that you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the support! As usual please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, comments, suggestions, requests, etc. in a review or private message me! Thanks for reading and supporting this! See ya! :D_


End file.
